


Having You In My Heart

by shakiseola



Series: This Love [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, sana's pov version now, still a bunch of fluffballs is what they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Sana finally becomes honest with herself.





	Having You In My Heart

For years you thought that you could choose the person who you’d fall in love it. Turns out that wasn’t the case at all. You pull the blanket tighter around your body as you continue to stare at the beautiful full moon. 

 

That was something that didn’t change, how the moon was still as beautiful even when you were back at Japan visiting your parents. The only difference was that Dahyun was here with you this time. The girl even volunteered to go with you because she wouldn’t be able to visit her own family. The sentiment of her action pulled at your heartstrings making your unexplained feelings resurface.

 

The reason you even chose to squash your unnamed feelings were because of how scary they were. You were scared of what it would mean if you were finally able to dissect them. Isn’t that what you were doing now though?

 

Some people may think you were an airhead but deep down, you were just a really deep thinker. Just like right now where it felt like the world vanished and you’re left with your thoughts. Aysh it was frustrating though. Like you were trying to solve a puzzle but one piece was missing.

 

This was all Dahyun’s fault. You sigh, the girl causing all your frustrations was still down in the living room talking to your parents. They seem to really love her but honestly who wouldn’t? Dahyun was the most amazing girl you’ve ever met. So why were you struggling right now?

 

Maybe if you tried examining this piece by piece, starting from the beginning hoping to finally find the answer to your questions. 

 

You two weren’t even close during trainee days. You would always stay with Momo or Mina being that you three came from Japan. That was one of your regrets actually, not getting to know Dahyun earlier. But it was probably fate that your deep connection with her began with a misunderstanding. You remember feeling so upset that time in Sixteen when your two group members didn’t show up to practice. 

 

You just wanted what was best for your team then. Even if it meant calling Dahyun out. You chuckle remembering how it felt like you were scolding a tiny puppy. Honestly who could even do that without feeling guilty after? But it was apparently what Dahyun and your team needed and in the end you guys won. Most of all, you won Dahyun’s friendship, it was the beginning of _Saida’s_ story after all.

 

You found yourself seeking her out more and more. Especially when you two debuted together as Twice. This time, you two didn’t have to battle it out with each other. Finally, you two would be on the same team all the time now. And it was the best feeling ever.

 

It cracks you up how Dahyun would be surprised when you would show her your affection. Like she didn’t expect any of that from you at all. It made you want to do it more, hugging her, kissing her. Anything to rile her up. But it wasn’t only that, you just really loved cuddling and playing with your little Dubu. That was what you thought at first anyway.

 

Then Dahyun started being affectionate to other members now too and you couldn’t help but huff and try to anchor her back to you. You even publicly declared sometimes that she was yours. You didn’t want to discern the meaning of your jealousy then and just continued to get her attention whenever you could.

 

She was two years younger than you so honestly in the beginning you thought you only saw her as a little sister. You scoff remembering that. It all changed when Dahyun started maturing. She was getting prettier and prettier every single day and you’re stuck there mesmerized and start to feel new things. New and dangerous things. 

 

She didn’t just get more beautiful, no she matured both mentally and emotionally too. Hell she seemed more mature than you now but that’s what made you finally look at her as an equal. Someone who could challenge you and help you grow. 

 

You start to feel warmth spread from your chest to the rest of your body. You think you’re finally starting to figure it out. It wasn’t a scary feeling at all. It felt liberating more of. You stop fighting yourself and just feel. 

 

Just then the door opens and a yawning Dahyun saunters in. “Hey, sorry I took long. Your parents are really nice.” She frowns a bit then. “Too nice actually.”

 

You chuckle and spread your arms opening the blanket and motioning for Dahyun to come over. She smiles and crawls onto the bed and leans her back into your front. You wrap the blanket back around you both to stay warm and nuzzle your nose into her shoulder. You really loved cuddling with Dahyun like this.

 

“What did you and my parents even talk about?”

 

“They asked me how I was doing including the other members. If I was eating well and getting enough rest.” 

 

“That’s it? You guys were talking for almost half an hour.”

 

“Yeah, well they were kind of asking a lot of questions about me. It honestly felt like an interrogation but not at the same time because your parents are really nice people.”

 

That makes you knit your eyebrows together. Why would your parents be so interested in Dahyun’s personal life? Unless, oh my god no. 

 

“Sana-unnie?” Dahyun turns her head to look at you after you gave no reply.

 

You sigh. “I think I know why they were asking you those.”

 

Dahyun looks confused and you boop her nose just because you could. “They probably think we’re dating.”

 

Dahyun’s eyes widen comically. “Y-you a-and m-me?”

 

You roll your eyes. “Yes Dahyunnie, don’t seem so surprised. They probably thought so because I never brought someone over to meet my parents before.”

 

“But I just came to accompany you n-not because of _that_.”

 

“I know. Don’t worry I’m going to talk to my parents tomorrow to clear things up.” You sigh, your parents totally saw right through you. Somehow they always knew things before you were even aware of them yourself.

 

“So that’s why they said I was your soulmate.”

 

Your attention snaps back at what she just said. “Wha-what did they say?”

 

“Your mom told me she was happy you finally found your soulmate. I didn’t understand it then but I think I do now.”

 

You’re just getting more confused. “What do you mean?”

 

Dahyun turns around to fully face you this time. She looked so beautiful just like the pale moon.

 

“Tell me Sana-unnie, what’s a soulmate?”

 

That catches you off-guard. You stay silent for a while and ponder on your answer.

 

“A soulmate is like a best friend.” You softly say. “But more.” You add and look at Dahyun straight in the eyes.

 

“It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.” This time, you weren’t going to hold your feelings back. It was scary, being this open and raw but it was Dahyun, there was nothing to be scared of anymore.

 

“It’s someone who makes you a better person.” You shake your head then. “Actually, they don’t make you a better person. You do it yourself.” That was how Dahyun encouraged you every single day. You wanted to be better, do everything better. “Because they _inspire_ you.” 

 

Dahyun was slightly surprised but said nothing letting you continue.

 

“A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever.” You remember how Dahyun stayed with you ever since. “It’s the one person who knew you, accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or before anyone else would.”

 

You meant that with your whole heart. You remember Dahyun’s first reaction years back to that first performance in Sixteen, _Are You a Star_. Everyone just described you as weird but Dahyun was amazed by your performance. And that sentiment stuck with you all these years. 

 

She was always there for you when you needed her the most. Whether it was to encourage you or cry with you. When you got hurt, it was always Dahyun who came running to your aid. That already said so much about how much she cared for you.

 

This time, you bring your hand up and cup her cheek to which she instinctively leans into. “And no matter what happens, you will always love them.” You stare into her eyes, those eyes that looked like they held such a beautiful world. Something only Dahyun could see, you wish you were able to see it too.

 

“Nothing could ever change that.”

 

“Sana, I think you’re my soulmate.” She says in such an honest tone that you feel your heart constrict. Then she sees your surprised look and reddens immediately. “I-I mean.” She sighs and drops her head. 

 

You cup both her cheeks this time and raise her head. “I would be offended if I _wasn’t_ your soulmate silly.” You smile and lean forward to finally capture her lips. 

 

Dahyun was stiff for a second before finally realizing what was happening and starts kissing you back. Her lips were so soft, you’re sure that you wouldn’t want to kiss any other person’s lips from now on. You feel Dahyun clutching your shirt tightly and you deepen the kiss further. How could you not, Dahyun should come with a warning sign _‘Caution: May cause addiction’._

 

You two finally break apart but you don’t move your face too far away.

 

“Wow.” Dahyun blurts out.

 

You chuckle and leave a peck on her forehead. Dahyun just leans her head back on your chest and you both look back up at the bright moon.

 

“The moon looks really pretty tonight.” You say in Japanese.

 

Dahyun looks up at you. “Are you saying that you love me?”

 

That makes you laugh again. “I already said that I loved you earlier idiot.”

 

“Stop calling your soulmate an idiot.” She whines.

 

“Yah don’t use your aegyo on me. You know how weak I am for it.”

 

Of course that makes her do it even more as she sits back up and poses cutely. “Unnie.” She says then blinks twice. “Let’s be together forever.”

 

You scoff and pull her to lie down with you. “Tzuyu did it better than you.” You tease and wrap your legs around her.

 

“Yah!” Dahyun scolds and you just laugh at her pouting face.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re still my soulmate.”

 

“I better be.” She huffs before settling against you.

 

“Good night Dahyunnie, I love you.”

 

“I love you too Sana.”

 

\--

 

The next morning you finally decide to properly introduce Dahyun to your parents. Not as just a friend this time.

 

“Mom, dad, I want you to formally meet my girlfriend, Dahyun.” You motion to Dahyun who comes forward and does a 90 degree bow. You smile, your girlfriend was so respectful. You remember that you actually thought of her when you talked about your ideal type. You weren’t wrong.

 

You hear your parents chuckle. “Get up dear.” Your mom addresses Dahyun.

 

Dahyun stands back up and smiles sheepishly.

 

“We’re glad you two finally sorted it out.” You father tells you both to which you shyly blush at.

 

“So when do we start planning for the wedding?” Your mom claps and enthusiastically asks.

 

You choke on your own spit and look at Dahyun already transforming into a tomato. “Mom!”

 

“I’m just kidding darling.” She apologizes and they both retreat to the kitchen calling for you both to follow for breakfast.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” You tell Dahyun when your parents finally leave.

 

Dahyun chuckles. “It’s okay. They weren’t wrong, I mean it’s too early to plan but we will someday.” She gives you the brightest smile and intertwines your hands together and brings you forward following the scent of food.

 

Thank goodness Dahyun was looking forward because you couldn’t hide the blush that creeps back in your cheeks. But she wasn’t wrong. You want to marry her too, you think while looking at Dahyun’s back. You’re sure of that. 

 

“We better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> Ohh and yes that what's a soulmate was from Dawson's Creek! I just felt like it was perfectly Saida XD
> 
> As usual you can find me on  
> twitter: @jk_century2na or @bttroffwithart  
> tumblr: betteroffwithart-hyung


End file.
